Zimeas & Girb
by Invisibool
Summary: When GIR gets Zim lost, he meets Phineas, Ferb, and their friends. Their projects urge Zim to use the kids to create his Earth ruling weapon for him. Meanwhile, Minimoose follows Perry on one of his missions. Contains slight one-sided Gir/Isabella. Enjoy!
1. A New Plan

**Hey, I'm taking a quick break from Phineas and Ferb (okay that's a lie) and I made this in my time! I'm basically obsessed with both of these shows. Enjoy!**

**Zimeas and Girb **

(Cut to Zim, in his "Normal Human Worm-baby" disguise, walking GIR in his dog suit down the sidewalk)

"Honestly, GIR. I don't know why I take you on these walks. All it does is expose us to these disgusting meat-whales of this pitiful planet!" Zim said.

"Aw, but I like them!" GIR said. Zim tugged on the leash in his hand, causing GIR to fall to the ground.

"All this has done is get us lost!" Zim pulled out a map. "Look! I don't think we're even in the same SECTOR anymore!"

"Aw… I know what'll make you feel better!"

"I do NOT need a hug, GIR!"

"Awwww……."

"That's it, when we get back to the base you're-" he stopped when he spotted something in the backyard of one of the nearby houses: two boys, about 9-years-old, going over blueprints.

Zim smiled as an idea popped into his head.

"I can use those mutant-headed freaks to build me the greatest human destroyer ever! Then, the Tallest will come, take over the Earth, and I'll be respected! GIR, I know what we're going to do today!"

"I like doin stuff!!!" GIR yelled.

**Yeah, Sorry. It's short, but I just can't do big things all at once like other people… Just deal with it. Once again, I'm sorry… Review!**


	2. Introductions

Zim walks over to the boys, and speaks to them.

"Uh… Hello…" he says.

"Huh?" the boy with the triangle-shaped head spoke. "Oh, hi! I don't believe we've met! I'm Phineas and that's Ferb! You don't look like you're from around here…"

Zim's eyes grew wide as he prepared to Irk-spray them and run like Hell.

"How-How do you know?" he dared to ask.

"Well, look at you. You're shaded a lot more than us… and you're drawn in a different style, too."

Zim looked down at himself, utterly confused as to what the boy was getting at.

"What's your name?" Phineas asked.

"Zim," the Irken said simply.

"Hm… I've never heard that name before…" Phineas said. "But I like it! It's cool!"

"Hey, Phineas," Zim heard a voice call out from behind him. He turned and a young girl with really long hair and garbed in pink. Zim cringed at the garish color.

"Hey, Isabella. I'd like you to meet Zim. He just wandered in!"

Isabella turned to the alien in disguise and smiled. Zim growled quietly, still not wanting to look at the cornea-burning color.

"What's your dog's name?" Isabella asked.

"GIR. His name is GIR," Zim said.

"So, do you have anyplace to stay?" Phineas asked.

"Well, no," the alien said.

"Well, you can stay with us if you want," the boy said. "I'm sure our mom wouldn't mind."

Zim thought about their blueprints and how he might be able to manipulate the boys.

"Ok. I'll stay with you," Zim said.

"Okay. I'll tell our mom."

Zim faked a smile, and walked away.

"Ugh! I can't stand them!"

"I thought the pink one was cute…" GIR said.

Zim looked at him unbelievingly, and yanked on the leash again.

"By next week, GIR, I will have total conquest of the Earth, and all humans will be destroyed! And I'm going to start with the girl, and you're going to help me, got it?" Zim said.

GIR stared at him, upset. He sighed. "O-Okay…"

**Sooooo, Zim finally meets the kids, and GIR seems to have an affection for Isabella. Hope you like it. Review!**


	3. More Stuff oO

Meanwhile, Zim's Moose-thing, Minimoose, had followed him and GIR all the way to Danville.

As he passed by a house, having lost track of his owner, he spotted an open door in the side of the house that appeared to be unable to close. He walked over, still having no idea what he was getting into. (both literally AND metaphorically)

The opening was an elevator, which went down as he entered the doorway. He heard the door shut above him, but paid it no mind. (Not that there was anything else that had his attention)

When the elevator stopped, he saw a green-furred duck thing in a chair listening to a man on a screen.

"Good luck, Agent P," the man finished.

Agent P saluted, and proceeded to fly his hoverjet towards Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.

Zim fiddled with his fingers, then finally spoke.

"Sooooooooo, you do this sort of thing every day?"

Phineas turned from the blueprint he was currently holding and nodded.

"And these creations…… do they work?"

"Yeah, of course they do," Phineas said.

"And you do it just with the tools you currently have?"

"Well, we sometimes have to order the big stuff, but otherwise, that's all we need."

Zim grinned to himself, thinking how easy this was going to be…


End file.
